Second Chance
by StudentNT
Summary: Some people think that their life has no meaning or purpose. Well Serena did..at least she did until she met him. Rated T for now...Plz review!
1. Prologue

Okay This is kinda new for me so plz work with me...to make it clear I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters or anything that is related to them. And now, since that is cleared up, I give you: Second Chance

It's a fact that people will make numerous decisions in their lives, but will those decisions change them for the better? My name is Serena Shields and this is my story. I am currently twenty- two, living in a pretty decent neighborhood, maintaining a job as a first grade teacher, and I have the honor of being married to a wonderful husband. Overall, I would say that I live a pretty calm, cool, and collected life. But things weren't always that way. Matter of fact; up until I was nineteen, I didn't feel like my life had a purpose. I thought I was just an orphan who no one would ever care about…boy was I right. Man I was very right…at least I was until I met him.

AN: Okay so this will be my first story soooo…do yall think I should keep writing?


	2. Chapter 1

Ok..so now the real story begins…it starts right before Serena's eighteenth birthday and kind of goes along from there so, plz bare with me, I'm still new at this.

"Serena…Serena…SERENA!!!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dang I hate this place, I will be so happy when I can finally start my own life and not the one they made for me. Slowly, I rolled out of bed and walked into the hallway were I saw my keeper, Ms. Crane, waiting for me. I could see the 'I'll be happy when you leave' look in her eyes.

"I am here to inform you that in two weeks you must be moved out of here."

Ms. Crane say what? I looked at her in disbelief. There was no way I was going to be able to find a place to stay and a job in less than two weeks. So I did the first thing that came to mind…I screamed at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE IS NO WAY I CAN FIND A JOB AND A PLACE TO LIVE IN TWO WEEKS."

"Don't give me that tone Serena, you knew your eighteenth birthday was coming up. You should have been looking for a place and a job a long time ago. So don't try to make this my fault, I can't blame anyone but yourself." And with that said, she handed me the classified section of the newspaper and walked away, leaving me feel like an idiot because she was right. The truth is, I knew my eighteenth birthday was rapidly approaching; it's just that I didn't think she would just throw me out when that day come.

"Great I've been looking at this stupid newspaper for the past two hours and I have yet to see anything that I'm qualified for," talking to no one in particular. In frustration, I slammed the paper down on the table, grabbed my coat and decided to go for a walk. As I was walking out I ran into Ms. Crane…again.

"Where are you off to Serena? Hopefully to find a job"

Is this woman's soul purpose was to get rid of me? "I tired of looking right now, I'm just going for a walk. Not like you really care." I was about to continue walking when she gentle grabbed my arm and took me into her office.

For a good five minutes all Ms. Crane did was look at me. And to be honest, it was kind of creeping me out. "Do you have something to say or are you just going to stare at me? Cause if you are, I can just leave."

"Why do you think I despise you so much Serena?"

"Don't you?"

"Serena if I did, why would I be encouraging you to find a job before your birthday. Once you turn eighteen, you have to leave the orphanage. I just want to be ready. You're a great girl and a wonderful person Serena. I just don't want to see anything bad happening to you."

"I never knew you cared so much Ms. Crane."

"You never stopped to think about it Serena. Now I'm willing to help you as much as a can. As a matter of fact, when I went out earlier I pasted by this diner and they seem to be hiring." As she was saying this she was writing something down on a piece of paper. "Here are the directions and good luck," she said as she handed the piece of paper to me.

"Thank you Ms. Crane, and I'm sorry about all the hard times I have given you. I just thought nobody cared."

"Serena, even if you don't know it, there will always be someone who cares about you very, very much." And with that, she walked out her office and I left to go find the diner.

Ok….it may not be that long but I'm getting there. Plz review and tell me wat yall think!!!!


End file.
